I will find you
by Ausllyyxx2013
Summary: Ally Dawson lives in a world where everything is chosen for her. Her food. Her clothes. Her music. Her activities. And her love. So when Ally meets someone in the woods other than her chosen one. She will have to fight for love and her very own survival. Readxreview
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N./ Hey guys! New story! So I had this idea in my head for awhile now.. And I wanted to type it so I don't forget! Haha well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**_

**Chapter one**

" Ally hurry up, or you will be late for class!" My mother shouted. I sighed, another wonderful day my tutor comes, and lectures me about life. I stood up from my bed, and walked down our huge flight of stairs. When I reached the bottom I walked over to my mom,

" Where's Shan?" I asked. That was my tutors name. My mother frowned,

" She won't be here today she just gave me a late phone call." My mother said.

I slightly smiled, and when my mother saw she got angry,

" ALLISON MARIE DAWSON! ARE YOU HAPPY SHE IS GONE? My mother shouted. I stepped back frightened.

" N-no mother." I stuttered. She nodded,

" Good. Now go outside, you have until 6:30 till you come home for dinner." My mother said. I quickly nodded, and dashed out the door.

My family isn't very a royal family, you see. My father is a well known scientist and we get lots of money for it. We are very popular in this city. My family is top class! There are three classes in this city. One being the royals, which we don't act like royal people at all. The second is the specials. The specials are okay I guess. Some of them are snobby, but most of them aren't. And last, but not least, are the non royals. I mean I have never met one of them, because they live on another side of this city, but I don't want to meet one from the way my mother, Shan, and my father talk about them.

And well some days I wonder what's it's like to be a non-royal. I've heard they get to do anything they want! Like for royals and specials you must have passes for everything, it's a plastic card, tied with a string to go around your neck. It keeps you safe I guess. You use it for lots of things like getting into stores, buildings, even getting a drink at a water fountain! Just the public things.

And then there is me. I'm sixteen and everything is chosen for me. My clothes, shoes, food, activities, everything! If I do something outside of what royals do, I will be killed. Yes killed. Its actually the same with everyone. If royals do something other than what royals do they will be killed. If specials do something other than what they are supposed to do they will be killed, and for non-royals it's the same. I used to be scared of that rule for awhile, but now I've gotten used to it, because for one I will never ever break a rule. Ever since my mother told me a story about my great- great grandmother who broke a rule back in the day,

" _Ally honey. Come here." My mother said. I stopped playing with my dolls and sat down next to her on the large wide sofa. _

" _You know the rules right?" my mother asked. I smiled and nodded. _

" _Yes mommy. The biggest rule there is to not fall in love with a non-royal." I said, proud of myself for remembering. _

_My mother smiled, " Yes that is the biggest rule there is. But remember Ally. You must promise. Or you will be killed." My mothers face darkened. _

_My eyes dropped down to my lap and I started fiddling with my fingers, " I promise. But why did great-gramma fall in love with a non-royal?" I whispered._

_My mothers face softened, " Well for one. She really liked the man, but love doesn't last Ally when you are with someone, you weren't meant to be with. Great- grandmother she broke the rule. And the people found out. That is why I will choose who you will be with Ally. You will be safe." She said. _

_I nodded, " Yes mother." I hopped off the sofa and went back to playing with my dolls, that my mother chose of course. _

I walked to my favorite café, where I can just sit quietly and drink my coffee in peace. I swiped the card into the scanner, and when it flashed green I quickly opened the door. The room smelt like coffee with a mix of bread and all different kinds of food. I sat down at a table and pulled out a list of foods that my mother wrote for me.

' _Only bread and coffee really!?'_

I sighed and slumped into my chair. Why can't I try something else to eat! I stood up and walked over to the cashier,

" Hi may I have one slice of bread and some coffee please?" I asked politely. The cashier nodded,

" What size would you want the coffee to be miss?"

I smiled, " Small would be fine."

The cashier pointed to the other side of the room, " wait there and your food will come soon."

I nodded, and walked over to the side of the room, we didn't have to pay with cash which was really cool. We had to just swipe our cards and leave!

Soon a lady with blonde hair came and gave me my bread and coffee.

" Here you go miss. Please swipe your card."

I swiped the card into the scanner, and gladly took my food and drink to my table. As soon as I got to my table I bit into the soft baked bread, and chewed a little before swallowing.

'_Mmm it tastes so good!'_

When I finished my bread, I drank all my coffee and threw the cup into the garbage can. I walked out of the store not forgetting to say a 'thank you' to the employees on my way out.

* * *

When I got home I saw a black mustang on the driveway. I already knew who it was.

Dallas.

He was going to be my chosen love. I shivered at the thought of him being my chosen one. I remembered the night my parents introduced me to him,

_I walked inside and put my coat on the coat hanger. _

" _Hey." A brown-haired boy said. _

_I quickly turned around, " Um who are you?" I asked. The boy stepped closer to me,_

" _I'm Dallas, a special." _

_I looked at him weirdly, " Uh okay? What are you doing in my house." I asked. _

_He shook his head, " That's not a nice way to welcome your chosen love.. Now is it?" He said. _

_My eyes widened, he is my chosen love? My parents popped right out of nowhere shouting,_

"_SURPRISE!" _

_I shook my head, No.. no way this boy is going to be my chosen one._

I quietly walked inside my house, shutting the door behind me. When I turned around I saw Dallas with a smirk on his face,

" Hey. Listen Ally I know we haven't really been getting along, but we kind of have to now." He said.

I shook my head, " You aren't going to be my chosen one." I said.

He stepped closer and whispered in my ear, " Well your parents are gone for a whole week and they left me in charge to take care of you."

I froze, " You are going to stay here with me?"

He stepped back, " Yep." He said popping the p. I looked down.

'_Him. Really mother?'_

I looked at him and met his eyes. I don't have butterflies in my stomach. I don't have anything. For this boy right here in front of me. And with that, he put his lips on mine.

I widened my eyes in shock. I pushed him off of me and opened my door, and ran.

" ALLY COME BACK HERE!" I heard Dallas yell.

I shook my head, tears were pricking from the corner of my eyes.

'_He stole my first kiss.'_

I ran into the woods. Bumping into the leaves that were dangling from the trees. Right now I didn't care, about being hurt because I already am. I ran even faster deeper into the woods and I fell a few times, falling onto the dirt. But I kept getting up.

'_I just want to get away from him, just for a little while.' _

I stopped running, because my legs were burning and I was dying of thirst. I was sweating like crazy too. I started walking up the mountain, looking at the surroundings that were around me. It was dark so I couldn't really see much, but I saw trees, bushes, and a bit of wildlife.

I stopped walking and sat on a big rock, breathing in the fresh air. This is so awesome, I'm so thirsty though. I stood up and could hear some water nearby.

' _sounds like a river!'_

I quickly power-walked up the mountain. And there it was a river, I ran towards it , knelt down to my hands and knees and dunked my face into it. And man did it feel so good.

I brought my face back up to the air, and across the river I could see a boy with blonde hair staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he ran off

Fast.

* * *

**A.N./ So? Thoughts? I will continue this story if you want, I just wanted to see what you guys would think. If you guys do want me to continue the chapters will start to get longer and longer(: But don't worry it will get way more interesting. **

**So review and tell me what you think!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The boy in the woods

_**A.N/ Hey! So I am continuing this story because a lot of you wanted me too, and that I think this story is really fun to write because I've never really done an adventure story.. Anyway I may go a little slow on this story because I have another story going on, so be patient with me on that. I would love to see all of your thoughts on this so review and tell me what you think! Enjoy chapter 2.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I wish I did. **_

_**Chapter 2: The boy in the woods.**_

I woke up and looked at the burnt out fire below me and wished that it was still burning. Gosh why is it so cold? I stood up and brushed the off the twigs and leaves I put on myself for warmth last night, and walked out of the place I was staying and tried to find somebody because boy, was I lost.

I looked down at my clothes, they were all ripped up and dirty from falling. I sighed. Is there even anybody out here in this lonely forest? But then I remembered.

There was a boy.

I couldn't really see him though, because it was dark last night. But I could see that he had dirty blonde hair, and the most wonderful brownish hazel eyes. They were seriously sparkling gold flecks. I was lost in them. But then he ran away. I wonder if he is still out here?

I walked a little more, then I smelled smoke, and food. And could hear music and people laughing. I smiled.

'_Oh yeah! I'm saved.'_

I quickly ran to the location of where the sounds and smells were. I finally reached the destination and I sighed in relief. They were people. They all had ripped clothes and dirty hair, but most of them went into tents. '_ what's going on?' _But they all laughed and smiled, they were having a good time.

I walked a little more into the village. And to my surprise it was pretty amazing. Everything looked like it was made by hand. Suddenly someone pulled my arm and I squeaked in surprise. I tuened to see who touched me and it was a lady. I guess she was in her 50's, but did she have the weirdest type of fashion like; Bright blue pants and a light green tank top.

" You are late! You must get to the big dinner!" The lady says frantically.

What dinner? " Oh I-"

But the lady pulls my arm and leads me into a huge tent, with a bath.

" Miss look I don't know what-" I try to say, but the she pushes me towards the bathtub.

" Take a bath, and hurry you only have 5 minutes." The lady says. Then she shuts the tent door.

' _I guess I'll just have to take a bath then..' _

I strip off my clothes and get into the hot tub, " Ahh this feels nice.." I say to myself. It was super relaxing after being so dirty and freezing cold. I wash my hair and body then I step out and wrap the towel around me.

" Hear wear these." I hear the same lady say. I jump and scream in surprise, who just barges in when they know you are taking a bath?

The lady leaves after putting my clothes down, and I walk over to the clothes, examining them. They were very pretty actually. It was a long silky red robe with white flowers all around it. Then some red wedges to match. I quickly put on the robe after putting on an undershirt. Then I slipped my small feet into the wedges that fit just perfectly.

" Are you done in there?" I hear the lady shout from outside the tent.

I nod, " Uh yeah!"

The lady steps back into the tent, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the tent into another one right next to the one I was just in.

" This is where you we will do your makeup and hair, so sit down." She says, grabbing a brush from a nearby drawer.

I obey her orders, and I wish I shouldn't have 'cause this hurts. Two ladies came inside and brushed my while pulling out some of it. Then the lady that has some weird taste in clothes did my makeup.

' _What the heck is going on?'_

* * *

" There… you are finished, and you look very beautiful." The three ladies say after 15 minutes of doing my hair and makeup. They hand me a little mirror and I thankfully grab it, and look at myself. I was in complete awe. I did look beautiful. My hair was in a loose curly bun, and my makeup was natural, but flawless at the same time.

" w-wow I look amazing!" I say happily, turning my head from left to right admiring my features. They all grin,

" You do, now let's go you are very late."

I frown, " I'm sorry, but-"

" Hurry up!" All of them shout startling me. I quickly nod and make my way out of the tent, but then I stopped. I have no idea where to go.

" Excuse me, but do you know where I go again?" I ask. One lady comes up to me mumbling something under her breath and grabs my arm,

" This way, come on." She says. I nod and follow her.

When we got to the dinner everyone was with their own group talking and laughing, I smiled. They seem so happy.

" Everyone the last guest is here!" I hear the lady shout beside me. Everyone turns and stares at me, suddenly I feel a little subconscious. But they all break into a grin and laugh, " Finally! Do you know how long we have been waiting?" They all say jokingly.

A girl comes out and she looks of my age. She was short and had very curly black hair, and she also wearing the exact same robe as me, " Hello my name is Trish, you look incredible. Would you like to sit by me?" She says nicely.

I smile and nod, " Nice to meet you Trish, my name is Ally. Thank you and of course." I say. She smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me to a very long table. I pull out the chair and sit down, grabbing the napkin, unfolding it, and laying it down on my lap.

" Hey what are you doing?" Trish whispers. I look over at her,

" What do you mean?" I whisper back.

She shakes her head and looks at her food, " Never mind."

I was about to ask her why, but someone started talking. It was a man somewhere in his 60's and he had a blue robe on.

' _What is up with everyone and robes today?'_

The man took a deep breath, " Everyone here today! We are going to have the greatest feast ever. SO dig in and enjoy." He says, and sits back down.

I smile, but it quickly turns into a frown. They all start saying like some kind of pray I don't even know. I look around at everyone and someone caught my eye. I couldn't breath for a second.

It was the boy.

He had his head down, but I could notice his blonde hair anywhere. He was wearing a blue robe like every boy that was here, and his hair was washed so it was super clean and shiny. I kept staring at him, who was he?

When everyone was done with there sayings I was still staring at him probably like a freak. Then he brought his head up and he met my eyes. His eyes widened like my own. And my heart skipped a bit.

'_How could someone's eyes be so perfect?'_

He nervously waved and gave me a small smile, without showing me his teeth. I turned back to my plate and blushed, smiling to myself. I grabbed my fork and started eating.

' _This is seriously the best meal I've had in a long time.'_

Then I stopped and dropped my fork, which made a loud clanking noise on the plate. Everyone turned from their meal and looked at me weirdly.

" Hey? Are you okay?" I hear Trish ask beside me.

I don't speak. Mother never gave me a list. I can't eat this.

" I'm so sorry. I have to go." I say, I push the chair out and run back into the forest.

I stopped running, because my lungs were about to burst. I sat on a log. And I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

' _How could I be so stupid. Running away from home and breaking my mothers rules.' _

I started to sob, but then I stopped when I could hear some twigs cracking against someone's foot. I looked up and saw the blonde boy standing there, staring at me with concerned eyes,

" Hey are you okay?" He says worried.

I wipe my eyes, " I- uh- I- um- yeah." I stutter, I mentally face palm my forehead. Why am I so dumb? He walks over to me and holds out his hand for me to shake, " I'm Austin." He says.

I smile, " Ally." Then I shake his soft but really strong hand. He lets go after a couple of seconds and scratches the back of his neck nervously, " I uh didn't get to tell you that you looked amazing back there." He says.

I raise my eyebrow.

" Not that you don't look amazing now it's just like uh-"

I interrupted him with my laugh I just couldn't help it. Him getting nervous of me. Now that's pretty funny.

" I'm sorry…but… thanks.." I say between laughs.

Austin smiles showing his teeth this time and my breath hitches. His teeth are perfect! They were whit and straight.

" I gotta go Ally. See you around." He says, then he starts walking back to the village again.

' _Wait I don't have anywhere else to go.'_

" Wait Austin!" I shout. He quickly turns around,

" yeah?" he questions.

" I…um… never mind." I say.

He shrugs and starts to walk again, I sigh. I'm going to be in so much trouble. But she will be back in a week, I'll be home by then. I stand up and walk back into the village.

When I go back, everyone was gone. It was dark so I suppose they are sleeping. I sigh and sit on the curb of the fountain that was on the right of me. I put my head in my hands, I will be Dallas's love. I can't. I don't love him. I just don't. My head snaps back up when someone unexpectedly tapped my shoulder.

" Ally? What are you doing here?" Austin says.

I frown, " I don't have a… a house."

Austin sighs, " Well maybe you can stay with me, but you have to be really quiet my mom is sleeping."

I quickly shake my head, " it's okay Austin! I'm fine!" I say. He bends down to my ear,

" I'm not going to let you freeze out here Ally." he whispers. I blush at how close he is, but he quickly pulled back and smiled, " Well lets go!" He puts his hand out for me to take and I slightly nod, grabbing his hand.

His house wasn't very far. It only took like a 5 minute walk to get here, but his house was very small. It was way opposite from mine.

" Here we are!" Austin says, while opening the door. When I look inside my mouth drops to the floor.

" Austin this is amazing!" I say loudly. His eyes widen in surprise,

" Ally! Shhh!" He whispers.

' _Whoops! I forgot.'_

But the little small house was filled with many decorations, and had many carvings. It was so pretty!

" Go down the hall turn left. I'll be there in a second." He whispers. I nervously nod and follow his instructions. When I enter the room it was painted yellow and had lots of musical notes on the wall. I say on the bed and waited for Austin. Surprisingly he came in like 2 seconds right after me, quietly shutting the door behind him.

" You will sleep on the bed okay Ally?" he says.

I shake my head, " No no no you will sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

He shakes his head this time, " No Ally you are the guest."

" Austin." I pout giving him my puppy dog eyes. His eyes widen and he quickly turns his head, not giving me eye contact. " Stop Ally."

I stand up and walk over to him, " Please Austin." I say, still giving him my puppy dog eyes. He looks at me and sighs giving up,

" Fine…"

I giggle, " Yay!"

He walks over to the closet and pulls out 2 big fluffy blankets and lays one on the floor then grabs a pillow from his bed and drops it down on the blanket. " There you go! This one is for covering yourself." He says giving me the blanket. I nod and lie down on the floor. He smiles and jumps on the bed, blowing out the candle so it was dark.

" Night Ally." I heard him say.

" Good night Austin." I say.

After 10 minutes in the darkness I still couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking in a week I will be back and be married to Dallas.

' _Don't forget you are in someone's room that you barely know!' _

"Psst Austin." I whisper. I hear Austin groan,

" yeah Ally?" He says tiredly.

" I can't sleep." I say shyly. I hear him sit up and light the candle again so that I could see him. I tried to hold in a giggle. His hair. It was so messy.

" Are you okay?" he asks.

I stop laughing and my face turns serious, " Yeah I was just wondering what was that dinner about?" I ask.

" It's about finding your love." He tells me. I furrow my eyebrows together in confusion,

" Love?"

He lies back down on his pillow and nods, " yeah… I have to be with this girl… it's a feast to celebrate your chosen love." he says.

" Do you love her?" I ask.

He shrugs, " I don't know. I've never loved anyone." he tells me.

I nod, " Do you think you will fall in love with someone?" I ask quietly.

He shrugs again, " Maybe the girl that was chosen for me…But I don't know.." He says.

" What's her name?"

" Kira." He answers. Then turns to me and puts his chin on his hand, looking down at me.

" What about you?" He asks. I look at him,

" What?" I say confused.

" Do you love anyone." he says.

I shake my head, " Not at the moment." I say sadly.

" Oh." he says, " I'm gonna go to sleep okay?"

I nod, " Okay."

He blows out the candle once again and I hear light snoring after 5 seconds.

' _he must have been really tired.' _

I closed my eyes but they kept opening, not letting me sleep. I was cold and scared. Why is it so dark? I open and all I see is black. Then I saw something it had red eyes and it was sitting on the book shelf. I watched in horror as it spreads its wings and flies towards me. I shriek quietly covering myself with the blanket. I slowly uncover the blanket from my face when I hear it fly out of the window.

' _I'm so scared.'_

I sit up and crawl quietly onto Austin's bed. His arm was horizontally out and he was lightly snoring.

' _I. Can't. Believe. I'm. Doing. This.' _

I lie down and put my head on his arm, and nuzzle my face in his chest. Then I looked up at his face, his facial features were soft and innocent. His skin was perfect. No blemishes. Nothing. I looked back at his chest and I could feel my eyes slowly shutting, I soon fell asleep smelling his oak and fresh pine cologne.

* * *

**_A.N/ Review?_**


End file.
